futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
STORM Unionball
Super Theocratic Observer Reliable Mortal Unionball |founded = 9000|image = STORM.png|caption = GIB ASIAN CLAYS TO ME, YOU MORON!!!|reality = All Western Europe|government = United Monarchy|personality = Aggressive, Blood Thirst, Greedy, Kleptocracy|language = English, German, French, Spanish(official) Others(minority)|type = European Lunatic|capital = Various|affiliation = Zombie Resurrector|religion = Uber Christianityball Islam(Most very good religion)|friends = His own members Minions I resurrected him Thanks for sending that Malayan Republic to hell so I can kill him.|enemies = Anti-STORM people More Anti-STORM People. STOP DEFENDIN ASIAN CLAYS FROM ME!! AND YOU NUKE ME AS WELL? Meh I despise you Murican. Your burger is full of shit. I kill you because you are gross and turn your corpses to be my minion THIS BARBARIC SATANIST THAT REMOVED ME FROM MY EVROPA HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY CONQUEST!? Canadian Moron EVIL FAKE MALAY MADE BY SEC IDIOTS AND ITS STUPID MAKER|likes = Turning all continent into STORM Taking all clays and other peoples rights|hates = Freedom, democracy, China(Asian traditionalist defender)|predecessor = All Western European countries|intospace = All can into space In 21345, I escaped into Space after I failed to send SEC to hell. Wait! My son just backstabbed SEC? And wanted me to return? Im so proud of you! But wait! Is that CSO freak your leader? Uh Oh|bork = STORM, STORM!!! STROMSCHLUSS!!!|food = Lightning, Certain European foods, immigrants food.|status = Nuked|notes = NOTHING CAN STOP THE STORM!!!|successor = AWTOball |ended = 21345(I escape into Space so unknown) But I will return!!!}}STORM Unionball '('Super Theocratic Observer Reliable Mortal Unionball) will be another European Organization which ruled by STORMs to take the entire continent clays, especially Asia. He used Zombies to weakening Asian countryballs' manpower so he take an advantage to anschluss Asian clay. He decided to retreat and spending his time to take China so he can take all Asian clays. He is mostly Christian with some radicals but he claimed Muslims as a religion that creates the lightning and so he respected them and lightning will be their national symbol. He also have killed Monikaismball's followers in Europe(mostly in Finland) because he believed this religion is a game which religion is forbidden to be a game and used their corpses to attack China. Then he got nuked by China 500 times and Died. But he has a secret base underground to trick the enemies so he can STORM China back.But before he could do that China found his base and he moved to Mars never to be seen again..... STORM Countries: Europe: STORM UKball STORM FranceballSTORM Franceball STORM Hispaniaball STORM Germanyball STORM Netherlandsball STORM Italyball STORM PolandballSTORM Polandball STORM Icelandball STORM Finlandball STORM Swedenball STORM Norwayball STORM Denmarkball STORM Russiaball STORM Crimeaball North America: STORM Greenlandball STORM USAball STORM Canadaball STORM Mexicoball STORM Caribbeanball South America: STORM Columbiaball STORM Venezuelaball STORM Guianaball STORM Brazilball STORM Ecuadorball STORM Peruball STORM Paraguayball STORM Uruguayball STORM Chileworm STORM Argentinaball Africa: STORM South Africaball STORM Rhodesiaball STORM Congoball STORM Mozambiqueball Asia: STORM Malaysiaball STORM Mongoliaball STORM Koreaball STORM Japanball Middle East: STORM Sumerball Oceania: STORM Australiaball STORM Zealandball STORM New Guineaball Gallery: Category:Evil Category:Europe Category:Terrorist Category:Nazi Category:Fascist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Monarchist Category:Capitalist Category:Western Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Zombie Category:Anti-Chinese Category:War lover Category:Radical Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Greater Category:German-speaking Category:English-speaking Category:French-speaking Category:Spanish-speaking Category:Portuguese-speaking Category:Hungarian-speaking Category:Norwegian-speaking Category:Swedish-speaking Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Dutch-speaking Category:Polish-speaking Category:Czech-speaking Category:Slovak-speaking Category:Italian-speaking Category:Latin-speaking Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Latvian-speaking Category:Lithuanian-speaking Category:Anti-American Category:Anschlussers Category:STORM Category:Kingdom Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Anti STORM Category:Anti S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A